This invention relates to a temperature sensitive glass assembly.
In a particular aspect this invention relates to a temperature sensitive glass assembly, which is transparent below a given temperature and opaque at temperatures above that temperature.
The construction trade uses glass in the construction of buildings to allow use of natural lighting. The use of glass has its advantages and disadvantages. The use of transparent glass allows the greatest transmission of light. The transmitted light may be used to augment the heating system of a building in the winter months. In the summer months the transmitted light provides unneeded energy and becomes a burden on air-conditioning systems requiring additional items to reduce the amount of light transmitted, e.g., drapes, awnings, blinds, etc. Another type of glass used in construction is reflective glass which generally reflects up to 80% of the light striking it. In the summer months reflective glass reflects light waves that would add to the heat within a building. In the winter months the reflective glass continues to reflect light energy that could be used to provide additional heating. A disadvantage of both transparent and reflective glass is the transfer of heat energy by conduction. Insulated glass units solve the problem of transfer of heat by conduction, but do not solve the problem of efficient use of light energy inherent in transparent and reflective glass.